


Bring It on Home

by LadyZeppelin1111 (QueenBoudica1770)



Category: Led Zeppelin, Real Person Fiction, Rock Music RPF
Genre: Album: Led Zeppelin II, Alternate Canon, Canon Timeline, Established Relationship, F/F, Female!Ledzeppelin, Gender flipped, Genderbending, LGBTQ Character, Led Zeppelin as women, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Lez Zeppelin, Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, genderbent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:08:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27758173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenBoudica1770/pseuds/LadyZeppelin1111
Summary: Recording Led Zeppelin II.Genderbent Led Zeppelin as ladies.Created by Wetkitty420Robbi Antonia PlantBonnie Jo Meredith BonhamPage Elizabeth St JamesJanine Jones
Relationships: Jimmy Page/Robert Plant, John Bonham/John Paul Jones
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	Bring It on Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wetkitty420](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wetkitty420/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Warm Up](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26433691) by [wetkitty420](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wetkitty420/pseuds/wetkitty420). 



> Ok let's face it, Robbi is fucking hot. No matter even the gender lol.
> 
> Oh, and F/F oral sexxes.

After hours of working on songs for the follow-up to their self-titled first record, Janine was the only one to still look fresh as a daisy. Her honey-ginger hair was slicked back in a smart little ponytail, silk blouse still seemed freshly pressed, and her nails still sported blushy pink polish even though she had played bass for hours. 

Page, on the other hand, felt tired and sticky, having sweated her way through the blazer and scarf she had worn, then removed to make herself more comfortable. Her crushed velvet trousers were damp with perspiration and felt like they were sticking to her thin legs. She glanced over at the blonde goofball with harmonica still in hand to find Robbi bedraggled and sweaty, but damn her, she still always managed to look good.

As they worked on "Bring it in Home" the singer had begun to shed the winter layers she came in wearing. First was the scarf she'd 'borrowed' from Page, then the sweater vest, then the button up shirt, then her wide leather belt, then the snakeskin boots, in a bid to get comfortable as she belted out songs. They would probably have to start charging the technicians to enter the booth because soon men were crowding to ogle the increasingly naked Amazon with the voice from Olympus.

Robbi was now only in tank top and jeans, having pulled up the tank to the bottom of her large, round breasts to expose her taut belly and get more air to her skin. Page had to fight the developing urge to lick the sweat from that tawny abdomen, trailing further down, around belly button, then lower, to find the golden trail that led to--

"Pagey!" was the insistent voice of Bonnie. "Can we have a bit of a break? I think Rob's gonna pass out soon from blowing that harmonica."

"Oh. Sure, I'm gonna grab something to drink," she answered, a bit embarrassed to let herself be so easily distracted. "How about be back in twenty?"

The Bonz stood, stretched, and skirted from behind her set and studio equipment with ease. It was surprising how graceful she actually was, able to navigate her bulk around tight places with no problems. Her long chestnut hair had been thrown into a ponytail as well, only she didn't didn't look sophisticated as Janine did. Broad shoulders, wide hips, bunched muscles in her forearms, resting bitch face, just some of the endearing qualities of Led Zeppelin's drummer.

Jonesy meanwhile replaced her bass on its stand and flitted out into the hallway, with Bonnie behind her with her large hand on the bassist's pert ass. The other employees filed out as well, all too eager for a break.

Page glanced over at the singer, pure desire on her face, and it wasn't lost on Robbi. In an explosion of movement, the blonde took three long strides, caught Page under her arms, hefted her effortlessly to sit her on the nearby table, and shucked those velvet trousers to her knees, even though she was sitting. It almost hasn't registered to Page what had just transpired until she realised she was perched on the table with a golden head buried in her crotch. Tongue flicked across her sensitive nub of pleasure, then she felt a finger slide in. Then another.

Moans soon escaped her full, rosy lips, and she tried to open her legs wider, but were halted after a certain point by the pants. "Oh, Roblove, so good," she murmured, feeling the rising wave build within her as the singer worked her with precision. She knew exactly what to tease and rub and push to get Page off, and knew they didn't have much time. Shortly she came, her fingers caught in the yellow curls as she pulled her closer, yes, taste me, I'm coming, God look at what you do to me.

After Page's climax Robbi licked up her moisture, revelled in her flavour. She stood, grinning wickedly at Page. "I can really taste you now."

"I've been sweating all day so I can imagine."

"Oh, I like it. I love to taste you."

Page slid off the table, pulled her pants up, feeling spent, boneless and happy.

"You think you can get through 'Bring it On Home' now without looking like you wanna bury your face in my tits?"

"Yes. Wait. Was it that obvious?"

"To me, at least," giggled Robbi. "Not that I mind it from you."

"You're really giving them a show today," snickered the guitarist.

"It ain't for them."

"Bitch! You were doing it on purpose after all!"

**Author's Note:**

> Heyy so here's a quick fic of our genderbent Led Zeppelin. Kudos, comments, etc welcome! Love yous!
> 
> Also, [arts](https://queenboudica76.tumblr.com/post/636049254391087104/bring-it-on-home-ladyzeppelin1111)


End file.
